Broken Blue Eyes
by Rainbowwishes93
Summary: Alexander is given a start for a new life. With his family moving from California to New York after an incident, will he be able to escape his past? Or will the chains of his past pull him back into the darkness? Malec fic. Read summary inside, will change to M rating in future.
1. Moving

**To my Darling Readers,**

**I must say, this story has just came to me. While I'm still working on A Second Chance, I've really needed to write this story. It isn't just Malec, though there will be alot of my favorite two boys. 3 This will have Clace, and Izzy with a secret someone aswell. There will be Sebastian/Alec and it won't be very pretty... (Why Sebastian? He fits the emotions, of being messed up in the head as he is)**

**Now for warnings, This is an Angst fic, and It will eventually go to rating of M. It will have:**

**MalexMale Pairings**  
><strong>FemalexFemale Pairing<strong>  
><strong>Abuse<strong>  
><strong>Non-con Sex<strong>  
><strong>Swearing, alot of it.<strong>  
><strong>Self-harm<strong>  
><strong>Attempts of suicide<strong>

**I really hope you enjoy. Remember to leave reviews my Darlings. 3**

The scenery began to blend as the hours went by on the road. Driving from California to New York will do that. They were already in the Midwest when Maryse two children in the back finally calmed down the bickering. Now just a soft silence filled the car. She never thought she would see the day where she would move back to Manhattan, New York, but when her daughter came to her room last week with black tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes she knew something was wrong in California.

_Flashback_

_ "M...M…mom?" The quiet voice called out from the other side of the master bedroom in the four room house, Maryse was slightly worried, none of her children really came to her anymore, especially her strong independent 16 year old daughter Isabelle. "C…can I come in?" When she opened the door, more worry filled her face as she saw the tears that filled her little girl's face. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" _

_ Ushering her daughter into her room, she watched Isabelle look around outside of the door before closing it. "We... We need to get away from here, far away. California isn't good for us anymore… I...I messed up. It isn't good for Alec. He needs to get away." She clung tightly as the small frame in her arms began to shake as small wails came from it. Watching her daughter break down and cry she knew something was terribly wrong. She knew Isabelle was incredibly protective of her older brother, but nothing usually made her cry like that. Maryse needed to know what kind of trouble her baby boy was in. "Isabelle, what's wrong? What did you mess up with? What's happening with Alexander?"_

_ "You know Alec's boyfriend?" Maryse nodded, she knew of the slightly older blonde haired boy that her son had been with for the past three years. She remembered the first day she met him she wanted to cry and thank the boy, if it wasn't for him, she didn't know where Alexander would have been. He was in a rough place with his life and that boy gave some slight spark into her son's eyes, well in the beginning he did. She knew something changed after the first year, but she didn't dwell just for the fact whenever she asked her son would push her away, closing himself from the world. "Well… He's..." Maryse's phone let out a shrilling ring, cutting Isabelle off from her speaking. Putting up a finger for just a quick moment, she grabbed her phone, answering the unknown number that was calling._

"_Maryse Trueblood speaking, how may I help you?"_

"_Ms. Trueblood, this is the Oceanside Hospital calling about your son Alexander Lightwood. It seems there was an accident and we need you to come into the ER."_

_The lady on the phone never heard a reply, only of the sound of the phone hitting the floor._

_End Flashback_

"Just think kids. We're going to be going to be living in a much bigger place this time around. The institute is up there, and they have an amazing school program. You'll be able to join the fashion program Isabelle, and Jace they have a wide collection of sport teams you can join." She knew the kids would like the school, she picked it specifically so they could join everything their hearts desired. Maryse lived for her kids, all she wanted in the world was for them to be happy. She tried so hard, even though it always seemed that she was failing her eldest one, "And Alexander, this school has one of the top ranking Archery programs. I thought with a new place, maybe you could try it again." Her smile fell from the few words that were whispered from the black haired teen that was sitting up in the passenger seat, "I don't do Archery."

"But you used to love it Alec, It used to be your world, your passion…" Maryse gazes over to her eldest son as she parked the car at a rest stop to stretch their legs. "You can always try again Alec. It's been going on almost five years…" She said quietly as he walked out of the car, ending the conversation. Maryse heard slight sniffles from Isabelle in the back. Slowly turning, she looked at her other son who had worry written all over his face, even though his pride would never let him admit it to her. "Jace," Her golden haired boy of 16 looked up away from his sister, taking his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back, trying to calm his sister down. "Can you check on your brother? I know he doesn't want to talk to me right at the moment. I'll take care of your sister."

"Of course mum," Her golden boy walked out of the car following his brother into the rest stop as Maryse got out of the car, opening the door for her daughter, "Here, why don't we get some ice cream." Her daughter nodded lightly as she stepped out of the car, "Mom, is Alec going to be okay this time?"

"I sure hope so darling. This is a new start for us all, even if it won't be a new place." She gave a reassuring smile to Isabelle as they walked into the small rest stop. Maryse truly hoped this is what her son needed, to get away from the horrifying memories he endured from California. She knew this was his last chance for help, because one more terrible push would send her son to a place where no one would be able to save him.

**.:*~Moving~*:.**

Jace pushed the doors of the men's bathroom open, knowing Alexander would be in there, it was the only place their mother couldn't get to him at. Sure enough, his brother of 8 years was in there, standing in front of the grungy mirror, staring at his reflection. Bright blue eyes, filled with torment, sadness and slight fear, just stared. Alec looked like he was trapped in his thoughts or not acknowledging his brothers presence. Jace took in what he saw. It still panged his heart from what his brother had to go through. Knowing fully well what caused the purplish hand-like bruises that peeked out from his collar of his ratty sweater. He must have washed off the makeup that their sister put on to cover them. He looked down to Alec's hands that were clenching the edge of the sink, noticing the phone that was in his hand. Walking up, Jace slide his hand over his brothers, breaking Alec away from any thoughts he was trapped in.

"Alec, let me see your phone," Jace said calmly, as if he was trying to soothe a cornered animal. Slowly he pulled the phone out of Alec's hand, looking to see what his brother was looking at. 46 missed calls, and 12 texts.

'_Baby, I'm sorry… I didn't mean too. Please call me.'_

'_Alec, I'm worried, you aren't answering me.'_

'_Please call me. I'm coming over.'_

'_Alexander, I said I was Fucking Sorry! Now stop pouting and talk to me.'_

'_Where the fuck are you? I swear to god Alec.'_

'_Baby… I thought you loved me… You promised. Now where are you?'_

'_Alexander Gideon Lightwood, it feels like forever… why won't you talk to me?'_

'_Remember who saved you three years ago? Remember, you promised me the world, you promised me your love…'_

'_If you don't answer me soon Alexander. I swear. I will find you, and it won't be pretty.'_

'_You know what happens when you run Alec.'_

'_Alexander…'_

''_I thought you knew better. Maybe when I find you, and I will find you, you will learn who you belong too… That is if you survive this time.'_

"Alec, how long has he been like this?" Jace stared at the phone, slightly angry that his brother has been going through something like this without telling him. He knew something was up with his boyfriend, but he didn't know the extent until Isabelle told him a week ago, when they were at the hospital. He looked up to Alec as his brother finally spoke. "Two years, he's wasn't like this when we met… And he doesn't mean it most of the time… He's just mad is all. He'll calm down when I answer."

"Alec, look at me. You're not answering. Not this time," He stared into the blue eyes of his brother as his hand flew towards the wall releasing the phone, letting it shatter against the wall. Pulling his taller brother into a tight hug he spoke to Alec "This is a new start for you Alexander. You can't go through this anymore. No more Sebastian Verlac. We won't let you be chained to him anymore. I promise, Mom, Izzy, Me, we won't let him get to you."

For the first time in a long time, Jace saw the fear that filled his brother's eyes turn into hope. He smiled as a small smile graced Alec's face. The two boys left the bathroom, not worrying about the mess of a phone that was littering the ground. Jace pulled Alec over towards their mother, smiling more as he sees a smile grace her face, "Hey mum, Alec's going to need a new phone… And a new number."

With that, the new start for Alexander Lightwood was about to unfold. But not everything is rays of sunshine, especially when the past you are leaving, is determined to haunt you.

**Final Words of Wisdom**

**Now I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. It will get graphic in the future. Please Review... I love reviews, So does my cat. So if not for me, please leave review for little Anastasia. I love you all.**

****1/13/14 Update. **

**Please Notice up top that there will be no more Simon/Izzy pairing. I was trying to write simon into this as a bigger character, but I couldn't. Besides, Isabelle ends up with someone even better. It makes a completely better storyline this way. **


	2. First Day

**To my dearest readers,**

**Thank you for your Reviews. Bringing in Magnus Bane today. Enjoy. There's going to be a few of POV switching this time around, getting to know the characters better.**

**Oh as I forgot in the first chapter, Cassandra Clare owns these characters, I sadly do not. **

**Oh and the song in this is Sail by Awolnation.**

Waking up before her alarm, Isabelle smiled for the new day. Knowing Jace did something that made her brother snap out of his funk during the ride to New York made it the reason she looked forward to the day. Alec left California in that small gas station, starting his life hopefully over. She stretched out her sleepy muscles, running her hands through her long disheveled ebony hair. A new school, a new status ladder to climb, and climb she will. Izzy liked having a popular stature, just because she felt safer that way if her brother got picked on for being the silent shy bookworm. With her being popular she could protect him from the others. Today will be wonderful, she thought as she hopped into the shower, washing the rest of the sleep away from her lithe body.

Standing in front of the long mirror of her room, she smiled at her looks. She always looked good in black, her whole family did. She stepped back after applying a line of black kohl liner under each eye, admiring herself. Black leather boots ran up her legs until reaching her knees, showing off 4 inches of her porcelain white thighs, a tight one-shoulder black sequin dress went the rest of the way. "You know, you're going to school, not to a club."

Looking over, she saw the ebony hair of her brother, smiling she stated, "Well, I want to make a good impression." Watching him shake his head and he walked into her room, without even asking, he went to her drawers pulling out a pair of grey leggings, knowing he picked those to match her school messenger bag. He then proceeded to pull out a tight leather jacket out of her closet. Izzy giggled at the thought of Alec picking out her clothes. "You know Alec, this is why I love having a gay older brother."

Letting out a shocked cough, watching the blush creep onto his cheeks, she smiled even bigger. Alec just turned away from her, "Now finish getting dressed Izzy." She looked him over frowning, "And what about you mister? You're not going like that. I swear by the Angel, Alec."

"I'm not going to school today, well for the rest of the week that is until my neck gets a little less noticeable. Beside mom wants me to go work with the Jocelyn lady, she said we knew her before we moved to Cali." Izzy listen as she ran her fingers through her long hair, trying to catch all the strands to put it in a high pony, cool hands grasped the hair behind her, holding it up gently as Isabelle pulled a small chunk of bangs up front. She felt her brother tying her hair up with a hair tie. "Thanks Alec." She turned grabbing his hands, "Now, I have a plan. I'm going to scope out all the cute guys, both for you and me, then when I get home, we are going to Facebook stalk them all and find which ones are gay for you and I'll keep the straight ones, Okay?"

She watched her brother roll his eyes, "Whatever you say Izzy. Now, I need to go wake the blonde sleeping beauty, wish me luck." She laughed loudly. Yes, today will be a wonderful day.

Walking through the halls of the Institute, Isabelle strutted with her head up high as she saw the student's faces turn and stare at her brother Jace and herself. She knew exactly why too. Her family was beautiful. Just look at their mother Maryse, of the young age of 34, yet she looked more in her young 20's. With porcelain white skin and shiny ebony hair that both Alec and Isabelle inherited, she looked like Isabelle's sister than mother, seeing Izzy was a spitting image of her mother with eyes such a deep brown they looked black from a distance. She believed Alec was more beautiful than she was, with his bright mesmerizing eyes that showed nearly every color of blue. The only difference between the siblings was the fact that Alexander hid his beauty underneath baggy hoodies while Isabelle flaunted it with tight revealing clothing, well, whenever her brother would allow it that is. Isabelle had talked to Alec in hope to change that fact when they arrived, it just depended on whether he listened or not, but from the looks of this morning, she believed it was the latter. Jace was a different matter altogether, he was truly the golden child. With a tan perfected onto his body, bright blonde hair that looked like it was kissed by the sun and golden eyes that were made for an angel's face, people would have never associated him with their family if it wasn't for his last name. Isabelle smiled at the wolf whistles and cat calls that were being thrown at her from the sidelines, only turning around to pull her brother away from the crowd of giggling girls he was flirting with, they headed up to the main office to grab their schedules and books. So glad that all three were next to each other with the lockers, she thanked the lady at the desk for giving her Alec's things as well, grinning to herself as she was given her brothers locker combination. This would definitely be handy in the future, she thought to herself as she put his things in the locker. Remembering to get his workload for the next week so he wouldn't fall behind.

Isabelle was excited when she went to her second period class. Clothing and Fashion. She always wanted to get into the modelling agency, her mother knew that, having a few gigs in Cali she knew her future was set in the industry. Walking in the room, scanning the small crowd she spotted two people, a blonde and a rainbow. The blonde looked up to her, crimson lips against her pale skin, she smirked, nudging her rainbow haired partner. Isabelle first thought the one with the magnificent mane of black hair that had streaks of every color in the rainbow that teased from the front into a free fall to the back was a girl, from the lithe body that the hair slightly hid. But when the mysterious character turned around, Isabelle smiled to herself when she looked into the unique cat like eyes of gold and green, bright against the tan skin the boy had. Black kohl lined his eyes, with eyelids covered in blue glitter, matching the turquoise vest covered in sequin he was wearing. Light clear gloss covered his lips as he grinned, motioning for Isabelle to come over. The boy was gorgeous, rivaling her in his fashion choices. Calf high black boots graced over the silver threaded skinny jeans that clung tightly to his long slender legs, a tight satin violet button up with the three chest buttons undone, with the shiny vest over it his ensemble was complete with the many necklaces and rings adorning his neck and hands. Isabelle walked over, asserting her stature with every step she took, like she was meant to be with the two, not quite knowing who they were. She ignored the stares as she sat down where the brightly colored man patted, right next to him. A soft British accent came out when he spoke proudly, showing that he was the head of this place, "So you must be the new one everybody has been talking about. At first I just thought they were rumors, but looking at you now, you almost make me wish I was straight.. Well, almost that is."

The blonde beside him laughed, holding out her pale hand as if it was Isabelle's honor to hold something so royal, "Camille Belcourt, and this lovely companion of mine is none other than Magnus Bane. I must say you hold yourself well, you must have been quite popular at your other school, in California right?" Isabelle grasped her hand looking her straight in the eyes, "Isabelle Lightwood, and yes I was. I also plan on being the same here. You're also correct on California. Now, you two look like your high on this ladder, would you be willing to help me out?"

A soft hand rested on Isabelle's jacket. Looking over to Magnus laughing lightly, "Oh darling, you're looking at the ladder, but you're okay. I mean, most people don't even get to talk to us, let alone have us call them over. Now, tell me, why'd you move here? Oh, and do you happen to have a hidden twin somewhere that's a male by chance? I mean, I know you have a brother, but blondes and golden boys aren't my thing."

"Well, Magnus, you're quite in luck. We lived here before like 10 years ago but moved. Now we decided to move back." Isabelle said quickly, one thing down on her list of making Alec's school year easier. Now to find the perfect companion to make her brother happy again, though she already had one name on her list. "It just so happens that my older brother is going to be coming to school on Monday. Tell me Magnus, what do you think of the color blue?"

.:*~First Day~*:.

Alec waited patiently for his appointment, knowing he was 15 minutes early. Tapping his fingers lightly against his knee, letting the music from his IPod take of his mind, filling it from memories of the last year.

_**This is how I show my love**_

"_Alec do you want me or not?!"Another fist connected with his stomach as he coughed hard from the blow, "Why were you flirting with that stupid kid?!" He felt another hit to his side as he winced. Answering quietly to his assailant, "I wasn't flirting… We were talking about our school project Sebastian… Please, I'm sorry." He knew he couldn't be angry at Sebastian for this, from his point of view it probably looked like flirting. He never blamed his boyfriend when he was mad, the most he could blame was himself for not paying attention._

"_It sure looked like flirting to me!"Alec's body was pinned tighter to the ground as tears fell from the blonde above him, "I love you Alexander, I saved you. Is this how you repay me, wasting an entire year and a half on someone who doesn't even care for me?"  
><em>_**I made it in my mind because**_

_Alec looked up to Sebastian as he kneed him in the thigh. Alexander owed him his life, he swore to himself that dark night a year and a half ago. He promised Sebastian the world, his love, and his life that would have been gone if the blonde didn't save him. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I love you, please."  
><em>_**I blame it on my A.D.D. baby**_

"_If you love me then why? Why do you do this to me Alec? Why do you do this to yourself?" Coal black eyes looked into the blue and his boyfriend pulled him closer kissing Alec's cheek softly, "Oh I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you…"_

"_I know."  
><em>_**This is how an angel dies**_

_With that the beating was over for now. It was the worst he'd gotten from Sebastian, but with the passing of months, they became more frequent. But his boyfriend didn't mean to hurt him. Besides Alec believed he deserved it.  
><em>_**I blame it on my own supply**_

_Sebastian began kissing him quickly, moving from his cheek to his lips, catching them within his own. Alec knew the fight was over. He knew his boyfriend calmed down. For the few bad moments, the good moments were worth it. _

_**Blame it on my A.D.D. baby.**__  
>With the quick temper over he pushed himself up against the blonde kissing him deeper.<br>__**Sail!**_

_He began to feel the hands wander down from his arm, resting on his side that got hit. The mouth that captured his began moving towards his neck, marking his territory.  
><em>_**Sail!**_

_The hand began to wander lower, Alec froze, knowing what Sebastian had in mind.  
><em>_**Sail!**_

"_Your mine Alec. Remember that. Mine."  
><em>_**Sail!**_

_Alec just nodded, he didn't want was about to happen but he wasn't going to say that. Especially seeing he just calmed his boyfriend down.  
><em>_**Sail!**__  
>"I'm going to remind you who you belong to baby."<em>

"Alexander Lightwood?" Alec pulled his headphones out, thanking whoever's voice broke him out of the memory. Looking up he saw a woman around his mother's age with fiery auburn hair, "I'm Jocelyn Fray, Maryse scheduled you an appointment with me." She smiled down at him, giving him a hand for getting up. Alec followed her as she led him to her office, "You know Alexander, you probably don't remember me, but I remember you growing up, such a bright child for your age back then. Looking at your grades and everything your mother sent over it seems you're incredibly smart now as well. Top in you class over at Oceanside."

Alec muttered his thanks as he sat down on the large white couch that was across from the matching chair Jocelyn sat him. "Now Alexander. I'm here to listen to you and help you get through the experiences you've encountered. Your mother seemed to voice her concerns, and it says here you were in an accident that resulted in you moving. Can I see?" He froze slightly, unwrapping the light blue scarf that he took out of Isabelle's closet, letting the therapist see the bruises around his neck. "I'd rather not talk about it today, if you don't mind Ms. Fray."

"That's quite alright Alexander, you can talk about whatever you want today. I would never make anybody jump into an experience like that. Here, why don't we talk about moving? How do you feel about that?"

"Well, I guess it's alright…

.:*~First Day~*:.

"Ragnor… Please stop. Listen." Magnus moaned as the dark hair jock latched his face onto his collarbone, Magnus pushed harder, getting his attention finally, "What the fuck Magnus? I thought you said that we could fool around until you found another conquest. Seeing that's all I'm worth to you."

"Oh hush Ragnor. You know you're my best friend, I don't want to ruin that darling." He said while standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom smoothing out the wrinkles that his friend put into his shirt, "Besides, I have found a new conquest. A gorgeous black haired Lightwood." Grinning when he found himself presentable enough, he blew a kiss to his reflection turning his companion. He saw in the corner of his eye a dash of blonde hair leave the bathroom, paying no mind to that but to the shocked look on Ragnor Fell's face.

"Since when have you been into girls? You've have been head over heels in love with men since I met you 4 years ago." Magnus laughed, forgetting that most of the school didn't know that there was a third Lightwood joining them in a week. From the way his new friend described her brother made him shiver in delight, "Oh darling, I forgot, there is another brother joining school on Monday. I got a week to prepare, then I just have to put on my charm and get him in the sack a few times, and then I'll go back to snogging on you. Don't worry your pretty face dear Ragnor."

The two headed over to their lockers for the end of the day. Magnus believed this was going to be easy. Just needed to plan a party and he'll get this little Alexander Lightwood. He smiled to himself in his mirror, fixing the lip gloss Ragnor messed up and spraying more glitter into his hair, he looked into the corner of the mirror that took up the entire door, dropping the can to the ground with a large clank, letting it roll away. He turned staring at the figure that he saw leaning against one of the empty lockers. It was just the stranger's backside but it was absolutely gorgeous. Adorning the man's feet were a pair of black worn out chucks, with faded black denim skinny jeans running up his legs, they looked baggy compared to Magnus's but they accentuated in all the right places. A snug black leather jacket covered the rest of the stranger, with a light blue peaking from the collar, a scarf perhaps. The jacket looked familiar as Magnus tried to think of where he had seen it from.

"Um, earth to Magnus?" He heard Camille try to talk to him as he kept staring at the boy that seemed to be lost in his own world. He suddenly felt a can hit the back of his head, turning to see his best friend and roommate with Isabelle standing with his can of glitter in her hand, "What has gotten into you Magnus Bane? I didn't think the apocalypse could even make you drop this, what happened?" Camille laughed as she asked. He looked over to their new companion, noticing the jacket she was still adorning, looking back over to the gorgeous stranger, only to realize that he was walking over to them. "Keep calm Magnus, keep calm," was the mantra he was speaking to himself. He calmed, looking the stranger directly in the face as he walked over to their group, yet the ebony haired boy didn't even glance at him, only to Isabelle. Slight anger flared in him, of course the boy would be straight, yet that was until their friend basically attacked the man with a bear hug, "ALEC! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come to school until Monday."

Magnus shivered at the soft tone when the stranger spoke, god did he want that boy, wait, Alec? As in Alexander? The brother?! Magnus thought, becoming giddy with joy. Taking another look at the boy he could tell the relation instantly, he was gorgeous. Watching him speak to his sister, he saw the boys eyes come in his direction which made him fall in love. That blue. So bright, so deep, Magnus just wanted to fall into them. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the boy, "Why hello gorgeous, I didn't know my birthday present was coming early this year." Giving the boy a wink as a bright blush came across the porcelain skin. Grabbing the boy's hand while he was seeming to be in slight shock, Magnus grabbed his hand, using purple ink, he wrote down his phone number on it. "Call me later darling."

With that Magnus Bane walked off. Smirking at the thought of his new conquest. Yes, this was going to be fun.

**Final words of Wisdom. **

**How did you guys like that? I must say this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I think I got most of the basis down. Looking at how much I've writing on here from the outline, makes me think this is going to be long. Please review on this. I'm going to take a day away from writing. Then work on my other Fic which has cute time travelling Alec. 3 I should work on the next chapter Monday. Until then, tell me what you think, leave reviews. I work faster when I have a lot of them. I love you all.**


	3. No-Work Wednesdays!

**To my lovely readers, Thank you all so much for your reviews. They were fantastic. I have to say I had to up the Rating of this Fic for this chapter here on out. It was extremely intense for writing the end, but up until now, you've been learning about Alexander. Now let's learn about Magnus. About how he truly is. **

**I've also came to realize, that what happened to make them move and the memory in the therapy waiting rooms are separate times, Alexander had been being abused by Sebastian the past two years. Which you're about to learn the full stories or atleast more of the stories soon. Again, I love you all. I have a warning in here, there is an extremely messed up scene that I took from the book and made it into my own perspective of how that would happen here, It's graphic, well I think it is, so I'm just warning you.**

**Enjoy.**

"Camille!" The blonde lifted her head slightly off the pillow she was lounging on to look at her roommate that just walked through the door, she sighed knowing the conversation was either going to be about the color blue, or shagging the new boy, "What Magnus darling?" Her bright green eyes looked at the bags that adorned his arms, slightly confused she lifted her perfectly tweezed eyebrow at her companion, "What are you doing? You know it's Wednesday, right?" She watched the gorgeous boy sigh because he most likely already thought she knew. "Camille, I'm planning a party remember?! It's got to be fantastic. Besides party planning isn't work, so I can still do it today."

Camille laughed, "Oh Mags, whatever you say." Ever since two moved from London they had a tradition of "No-Work Wednesdays" where they wouldn't go to school, work (even though they didn't have too because of Camille's inheritance). They tried to get "Fuck-off Fridays", but the school didn't allow them missing that many days. Watching her best friend, she smiled, he really was putting his all into this party for just a simple shag… Well that's what he thought anyways, Camille knew better. She knew her friend almost better than he knew himself. He was definitely crushing hard on the black haired mystery child. She laid her head back down on the pillow of her couch, her curly blonde hair making a halo around her head, as her rainbow scurried around their apartment mumbling about something along the lines of not being the right color of blue glitter. Camille finally relaxed again when her phone started going off, groaning, she got up to see who was trying to talk to her. It was Isabelle.

"_Hey, what are you up too right now? (:"  
>"Um, nothing? Why darling?"<br>"Well, I'm going to the gym. Want to tag along?"  
>"Sure. Lol."<br>"Does Magnus want to come to? (:"  
>"Ha-ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard"<em>

"Magnus. Doing physical activity. He thinks sex is the most physical activity he needs. ;P"  
>"Oh. Well okay then. He'll be missing out. He-he."<br>"I'll be there, just give me 10 minutes."  
>"Kay Kay."<p>

Heading to her room, Camille quickly stripped down to the bare essentials, throwing on a pair of Boy's black and red basketball shorts and a black push-up sports bra, she threw up her long blonde hair up into a ponytail. Putting on her signature crimson red lipstick and waterproof black eyeliner, she blew a kiss to her reflection heading back out into the living room where Magnus looked up from his invites, "Where are you going? Especially dressed like that?!" Camille rolled her eyes, "To the gym Magnus, with Isabelle, now don't destroy the house darling. I don't want to walk into another glitter bomb, I finally got the last one out of my hair."

Magnus pouted slightly, "But its Wednesday… And I might need you. Besides you didn't even invite me." She heard Magnus feign being hurt about it, "Darling, just think of it as me getting to know your little black haired conquest better. I am working out with his sister after all." She watched him shoo her away with a wave of his hand smirking as he went back to designing his invites. Slipping on her shoes she jogged over to the gym that she was meeting Izzy at. Glancing around she was waved over by the treadmills in the back of the room, realizing what Isabelle meant by Magnus missing out. She quickly took out her phone, snapping a picture of the boy that was running shirtless, grinning as she sent it to Magnus.

"_See, there are perks of working out darling. ;)"  
>"You lucky bitch. Hang on, let me get changed. I'll meet you there."<em>

Looking shocked at the response, she began to think that Magnus was feeling more attraction for him than she realized. Camille wandered up to them, kissing Isabelle's cheeks with greeting, "Hey darling, and Hellloooo Alexander." He just nodded, as she purred the R in his name, keeping back up with his fast pace. Leaning over to Isabelle as the two began a jogging pace, nowhere near as fast as Alec was going, she stated quietly, "In a bit, we should go to the elliptical," with a confused look Isabelle responded, "But what about Alec? I don't want to blow him off. It was his idea to come in the first place." Grinning with her bright platinum blonde hair bouncing behind her, "It's okay, he'll get a running partner soon, well walking or standing most likely." Izzy smiled when she realized what she meant, "Which I must say, your brother really caught his eye. Magnus has never stepped foot in this place from the four years we've been Brooklynn." Camille turned her machine off as she noticed her glitter covered friend stepped in the building. Pulling Isabelle with her to the two empty machines, which happened to have an amazing view of the treadmills they were just on. Isabelle and Camille started working out as she watched her best friend cautiously step onto the treadmill, turning to the black haired mystery as he tried talking to him. Alexander just seemed to nod and proceed to run, completely ignoring Magnus. "So tell me more about you and Magnus." Camille turned to Isabelle, "Well, Magnus and I grew up on the same street in London, going to school together. We have been best friends since I was seven, Magnus was six. When I was eleven, Magnus moved in with my family after…" she paused remembering the terror Magnus had of a family life. "Well, that's not my story to tell. As for me, I was adopted as a newborn by a rich older couple who couldn't have children. My father passed away when I was fourteen, which is when we moved to New York, which is where my mother passed away four years later. Magnus is the only family I have, and I'm the only family Magnus has. He may seem stuck up and act like he owns the world, but that's his coping mechanism… He's the strongest man I've ever met, even if he puts up a front that nothing hurts him." She wiped a small tear that fell from her eye, "Now tell me about your brother."

"Alec? Well, he's extremely quiet and cautious, He won't speak to anybody really other than Jace and me now-a-days, but that's not without reason. Alec has dealt with enough tragedy so to speak for two lifetimes. It started out when he was thirteen. It was his birthday, which our parents took us all to the American National Archery tournament. Our little brother Max was 9, and he had a test the next morning so our parents just had a babysitter stay the night with him, well…" She watched Isabelle let out a small sob. She shook her head, letting Camille know she couldn't finish the story. "But, Alec blames himself for Max's death. Let's just keep it at that. Then a year later he got himself a psychotic boyfriend that had a very terrible temper. Though Alec would never blame Sebastian or rat him out, he seems to act like he deserves it, but he about killed my brother, though that accident was my fault. We moved here a week later, it's his new start."

Camille studied Alec from a distance, who was still running, "Isabelle, if Alec was nearly killed a week and a half ago, why does he look perfectly fine?" She said slightly confused. It wasn't that she didn't believe the girl, it was just the fact that Alexander was shirtless and there wasn't a bruise or scratch to be seen." "I have high quality theater make-up that I bought after the accident for him, just for when he goes out. Alec is extremely sensitive with his bruises, if you even try to touch him anywhere near them he will panic, though I couldn't blame him. He's usually wearing a scarf and long sleeved sweatshirts. Though the ones on his arms and neck are starting to fade." Camille nodded with an understanding. This will be a long process for Alexander to be completely healed stability wise. They were quite the same really, Magnus and Alec. Only differences were the fact that Alec is seventeen and it just recently happened from a psychotic boyfriend. Magnus was 11, it happened seven years ago by the hands of a psychotic father… "You know darling, two broken things can be made into something perfectly working again," She smiled at the girl she was getting extremely close to extremely fast, almost as fast as Magnus and her became friends. Camille frowned though when she heard Isabelle respond quietly, "But it will leave the rest unrepairable, broken worse than before."

Camille looked back to the boys, he eyes widening in shock, "What is that idiot doing?" She basically yelled as Magnus had his treadmill basically at full speed, he was slowly going farther and farther down the belt, trying to keep up. This was going to be a disaster.

.:~*No-Work Wednesdays*~:.

Magnus grinned at his plan that was coming together in his head. It's his party tactic. Just wiggle his hips a little while giving a sexy come hither look and usually the boys turn to putty in his hands. He winked at his reflection, this outfit was perfect for it. His caramel colored skin stood out against his bright attire, tight pink shorts he took from Camille's room, which just covered his butt. His tight Million Dollars shirt and a pair of glittery purple vans that matched the purple glitter that was painted onto his eyelids. He was ready to succeed. Walking into the gym his eye's caught ahold half naked god running. Sweat covered the tight muscles on Alexander's chest and Magnus's shorts tightened as he thought of that body beneath him, covered in sweat from other activities. Shaking his mind away from that thought he strutted over to the treadmill staring it down until he cautiously got onto it. He was just going to walk a little, flirt a lot, then hopefully get the boy alone in the bathroom or something. Magnus turned to Alec, smiling a dazzling smile, "Hello there blue-eyes." The lightwood turned slightly just giving him a small nod, turning back to focus on running. Magnus turned his machine on, walking lightly "You know gorgeous, I was thinking about going out tonight, if you want after this we could go to my place for a little pre-gaming, if you know what I mean."

There was no response, which started to make him frustrated, usually guys would swoon for him. He wasn't used to one that didn't. "Are you just going to ignore me?!" He saw the ebony haired boy look over, his eyes filled with annoyance as he paused his treadmill, stepping off to reach into his bag beside him. Magnus smiled, finally he stopped running, maybe this plan can work. "So darling, why haven't you texted me yet? I would love to get to know you, in more ways than one." An annoyed voice responded, "I would just stop Magnus Bane… I'm not a conquest, and I'm not interested." He watched Alec grab his IPod out, blocking Magnus out completely. He then began to go back sprinting. Conquest?! How does he know about that?! Magnus didn't think Camille would have told his sister, and the only other one who knows is Ragnor… He could have. He knew Ragnor was basically in love with him, but Magnus couldn't see him being in a relationship, with anybody. He didn't do relationships, or attachments, just because they all leave or break you in the end. The only attachment he had was to Camille. He just couldn't get hurt again. He couldn't let the memories come back. So, all Magnus Bane did was sleep around, just for the slight feelings of not being alone, even if it was only for a few hours. Magnus was getting irritated as he thought back on who else would know. Pushing his hands down on the faceplate of the treadmill, he remembered about the blonde that was in the bathroom with them. That must have been his brother. Fuck! He pushed his hands harder down, too pissed off with himself to realize his legs were starting to go faster, the speed increasing quickly. He realized it too late as he was already down the treadmill, unable to keep up. Closing his eyes, he was prepared to fall flat on his face, basically curling so his face didn't get the brunt of it. Instead of hitting the ground, he was embraced by something warm, slick, and with the slight smell of Sandalwood, looking up he saw Alec behind him, both treadmills still running. Magnus threw his arms around the boy's neck, embracing him in a hug for gratitude, until he found himself pushed onto the ground. Slowly getting up, Magnus looked confused, running after Alexander who was heading to the bathrooms. He grabbed his arm to stop him, "What is your problem?! I was just saying thank you."

Magnus suddenly found himself pushed against the cool wall, slightly scared as he looked into the bright blue eyes that were filled with anger. But Magnus knew that look, the anger masked the slight fear that was slipping in the hues of blue. "Don't touch me again. Please." The ebony haired boy shook as he let go of Magnus, whom looked down at his hands and arm, noticing the concealer that wasn't anywhere near his color. He looked back at Alec who was just standing in front of the mirror, his entire body trembling. Magnus noticed the purplish marks that were hidden from the concealer around his neck that he accidentally took off with the hug, there also was bright red welts around his arms that seemed like healing burns, "Alec… I'm sorry… I didn't know." There was no response, but Magnus knew there wouldn't be. It seemed too fresh to talk about it. Magnus quietly walked out of the bathroom to the treadmills, which he was going to turn off, but he noticed Camille and Isabelle waiting beside them, concern was filled in his best friend's eyes. Magnus looked to the ground, he felt terrible for what happened. For whatever Alec was going through. He had a weird feeling of wanting to help him. Wanting to get him through this. Magnus went over to Alec's bag grabbing out the boy's hoodie. Fiddling with the idea of bringing it back to him, he decided to hand it over to Isabelle. "I don't think he would like to see me right now… I did enough damage. I'm sorry, but your brother needs you." He said quietly, barely audible. He then proceeded to walk out, not wanting to talk to anybody. He just wanted to be alone.

****Warning! This is graphic, If you don't want to read I will explain the gist of it in Final words of wisdom at the end of the chapter.****

_The young boy ran home with a bright smile, he got an A- on his test. His mother was going to be so proud, but he knew something was wrong when he walked into the house. There was a screaming match going on upstairs, a resounding crash made him freeze in his spot. The door upstairs slammed as he watched his father walk down the stairs, stopping when he noticed his son by the door. He smiled softly at bright green-yellow eyes of the boy staring up at him, "Come here son." Slowly he walked over to his father, confused on what was going on. His father never really paid much attention to him, but he smiled reaching for the hand that was held out for him until the door upstairs flew open, and a young lithe Indonesian woman ran out, "Don't go to him baby! Run!" The father then took the young boy by the collar of his shirt so he'd be unable to run away. He was then dragged off to the basement, where in the bathroom was a tub already filled with water. The boy squirmed, terror filled him as he tried to get away from the vice grip his father had on him. "Daddy! Please, let go! Please!" The grip on him just got tighter as his father spoke, "I got a phone call today. From your school, telling me you kissed another boy. Is this true?!" The young boy began to bawl, screaming as he fought to get away, but his small ten year old body was no match against the full grown of his fathers, "Homosexuality is a sin and I will not tolerate having a son like that. I'd rather have no son at all." His small body was pick up just to be slammed into the water, he squirmed trying to get out as his legs splashed in and out of the water. The hands around his neck kept him held under, the boy gasped as water quickly began to fill his lungs. His vision began to get black spots as his will to fight was slowly diminishing. All of a sudden the hands around his neck released as his father fell back, the boy shot up as he wretched out the water, his body trembling as went into a coughing fit. He was slowly pulled out by his mother, clutching to her for dear life, "Oh baby. Let's get out of here." She was bawling, pulling him away from the unconscious body of his father. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, carrying her son upstairs as fast as she could. She tried to hit her husband with the pan as strong as she could, but she knew he wasn't going to stay down for long. "We need to hurry and go." The boy who was still shaking was set down as his mother grabbed him dry clothes, only to freeze as he heard footsteps and an angry voice, "I would step away from the boy now, if I were you." Fury filled eyes stared down at the small ebony haired boy, while the boy was looking into the barrel of the gun his father was holding. A gunshot rang through the air as loud thud hit the ground. His smirk fell from his face as he saw the boy still standing, blood splattered all of his body as his wife was lying face down in front of him, protecting her child. "Look what you made me do!" The boy just stood there, frozen in shock of what happened as his father clung onto his mother's body, another gunshot rang as the little boy was left standing in the blood of his parents, just staring out._

**** Phew… That was intense. Okay Warning over.****

"MAGNUS! Wake up!" Camille tried waking up her best friend who was screaming, his eyes snapped open as he began to scrub down his body, trying to clean off the blood that was nonexistent. She clutched onto him, trying to soothe him as he trembled in her arms, "It's okay Magnus, your awake, Shhhh. It's okay," He began to cry in her arms. She just held him, knowing there wasn't anything else she could do. She had been doing this for 8 years after all. She was the first one he spoke too after being mute for an entire month. It took about an hour for Magnus to calm down, "Did you know he had bruises… I think somebody tried to hurt him too. I want to help him Cam…" He whispered slightly before passing out in her arms. At first she didn't understand what he was talking about, until she realized. He wanted to help Alexander…

**Final words of Wisdom**

**For all of you who didn't read where I have the warning. It's just a dream that Magnus had of his past, of his father trying to kill him when he was 10 years old, which then ended up killing Magnus's mother and then himself. **

**Please review all of you. They make me so happy to read. As for some of your guesses, some are right some are wrong, but I'm not telling which ones. ;) FYI, I love plot twists. Sorry for this being angsty but I can't help it. Now Review, because my cat says so. **

**I love you all!**


End file.
